Besos
by dangerouscat
Summary: En incontables veces Zura y Gintoki se besaron. Conjunto de drabbles.


_Este es un fic por el Día del Beso en el fandom japonés. Un fic 100% ginzura. Gintama es de Hideaki Sorachi. Si les gusta, ¡comenten!_

* * *

Un día normal después de clase los chicos de la Shouka Sonjuku caminan a lo largo de las playas de Hagi, sin saber que una tormenta acechará la costa una hora después.

Por un juego tonto del destino -más bien, por la torpeza de Gintoki- dos niños se retrasan y no logran unirse al grupo cuando este regresa.

Katsura y Gintoki encuentran un par de pescados, así como una choza abandonada en la montaña colindante.

Katsura tiembla; Gintoki lo siente por dentro. El niño se acerca al otro y le da un beso en la mejilla, pensando que quizás le dé algo de calor.

Él nunca lo sabrá, pero es un calor del que Katsura no se olvidará fácilmente.

* * *

En la guerra avanzan con un motivo en claro, al mismo tiempo que la razón por la cual sus corazones laten pierde sentido.

A veces pasan días sin pronunciar palabras entre sí; otras veces lo hacen a base de gritos y golpes, o incluso con risas ahogadas en alcohol.

El Demonio Blanco se toca el pecho para confirmar que sigue con vida, a pesar de la monotonía bañada en instinto.

En medio de la lluvia Katsura regarga su espalda contra la suya, después de un suspiro girando y conectando sus labios con los de su compañero. El corazón del otro da un brinco poco familiar.

Katsura suspira: "Estamos vivos."

Es todo lo que necesita saber en ese momento.

* * *

Gintoki aún no entiende cómo acabó con un terrorista abrazándole de la cintura en su motoneta, cómo él no dijo que no a la primera instrucción de acelerar el paso, de qué manera terminó perseguido por el Shinsengumi.

No hay una lógica detrás de por qué aún le habla a Katsura, aún sabiendo que no le conviene. No hay razón por la cual los dos se esconden, como si él hiciese algo malo.

Ni piensa en encontrar una explicación por la cual el que su compañero traiga la cabellera revuelta le causa tanto problema, o porqué su cuerpo se mueve sólo y la distancia entre ellos se vuelve nula.

Sólo regresa al día siguiente a la Yorozuya con la piel hecha un campo de batalla, preguntándose si todo aquello había sido un sueño.

* * *

En una noche de festival, una pareja y dos adolescentes recorren los puestos de comida y de juegos. La mujer es hermosa, aunque su compañero sabe de su verdadera identidad. Tiene que admitir que su acompañante tiene un talento para el maquillaje y los atuendos.

Sólo es algo precautorio, ya que ser un terrorista no permite visitar festivales con tranquilidad. No es la primera vez que Gintoki entra en un juego de roles como aquél y tampoco le sorprende que termine disfrutándolos.

Se sorprende a sí mismo cuando es él quien abraza de forma protectora a Zurako, una mano sobre su cadera atrayéndole hacia sí. Zurako no dice nada, acoplando su cuerpo al ajeno mientras caminan por el pasillo.

Van tomados de la mano cuando la policía pasa a un costado, Zurako girando en dirección opuesta y rozando la comisura de los labios del otro. Comprueba con una sonrisa que aquella tensión casi no mencionada aún está, las mejillas de Gintoki enrojecidas y el hombre mudo.

"Tienes un poco de labial en el rostro, Gintoki," Zurako sonríe mientras le remueve el maquillaje con un pañuelo perfumado.

* * *

"Oye, ¿quién te dijo que podías venir en medio de la noche a molestarme, Zura?"

"No soy Zura, soy Katsura. Qué desconsiderado eres, Gintoki. ¿Así tratas a los que vienen preocupados porque estás sólo después de tanto tiempo?"

"¿Ah? ¿No dirás que vienes a meterme en otra de tus tonterías, verdad?"

"La verdad vengo yo a meterme en tus tonterías. Brr, sí que hace frío," Katsura dice sin preocupaciones al meterse en el mismo futón en el cual se encuentra Gintoki.

"¡Hey, tú! ¿Quién te dijo que podías invadir mi privacidad así? Gin-san puede dormir sólo, muchas gra-" No logra hablar más al ser callado por los labios ajenos, su cuerpo cayendo sobre el de Zura. Aquél le había jalado hacia sí.

"¿Qué decías, Gintoki?"

"N-Nada…"

* * *

Katsura y Elizabeth observan al gran bambú lleno de colgantes. Las estrellas resplandecen sobre él, destellos apareciendo entre sus tallos. Ambos hombres lucen yukatas, atuendos de verano, de color azulado.

"Ah, Elizabeth," Katsura comenta, "¿no te parece maravillosa esta noche? La noche de Tanabata, en la cual todos confían sus más arduos deseos a los antepasados más allá de las estrellas."

Una pancarta le responde. "Creo que los habitantes de la Tierra tienen mucha esperanza en el futuro."

Una paz entre ellos aparece.

"¿Qué fue lo que pediste, Katsura-san?" Elizabeth le pregunta, ya de regreso a casa.

Katsura no le voltea a ver cuando le responde. "E-eh, sólo tonterías, Elizabeth. Ojalá que este país cambie pronto."

Elizabeth le observa con sospecha. ¿Acaso las mejillas de su amigo no estaban sonrojadas al decir esto?

Antes de dormir, Elizabeth se queda pensando en qué habrá pedido Katsura en realidad. Mas no había de qué preocuparse.

Aún en sueños, Katsura toma de la mano a aquella persona, pasan los ratos juntos, sin preocuparse sobre sus enemigos. El Yorozuya le besa sin contar el tiempo y disfrutan bajo las estrellas. Aún en sueños, Katsura recupera las ganas de vivir intensamente.

* * *

Gintoki está nervioso. Nunca se imaginó que estaría portando un traje tan elegante en una ceremonia sólo para él. Gintoki siempre ha disfrutado de los sencillos placeres, mas en esta ocasión la fiesta no es solamente suya.

Al entrar al recinto, la mayoría de sus seres queridos se encuentra ahí. Posa su mirada en Kagura y Shinpachi, los cuales le dirigen una sonrisa, Kagura al borde de las lágrimas por la emoción.

Camina por el pasillo hasta llegar al frente, donde su compañero de mil batallas le espera con ojos de amor.

"¿Estás listo?" Katsura le pregunta.

"Sí."

A lo largo de la ceremonia intercambian símbolos y juramentos, uno que otro amigo solloza, se imaginan el futuro juntos. Lo ven sin temor porque, no importa lo que pase, saben que lo vivirán juntos.

Cuando finalmente sellan aquél pacto, el mundo desaparece y muta, naciendo un lugar donde son un equipo.

"Oi, no vayas a desaparecer o aprovecharte, Zura. Gin-san puede ser muy frágil, ¿lo sabes?"

Katsura le sonríe, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

"No soy Zura, soy Katsura. Lo sé, Gintoki. Yo también te quiero."

El mundo se expandió y la pareja caminó hacia sus conocidos para recibir las felicitaciones y empezar el festejo.


End file.
